Puppy Tails
by JoeyWheelerPup
Summary: When Joey gets on Bakura's bad side, he is turned into the one thing he thought he would never be, a Mutt, to break the curse he must kiss his true love, and this girl seems so close yet, how can he get to her when he's in the arms of Kaiba?
1. FOOD FIGHT!

JoeyWheelerPup: Hey everyone, thanks for taking the time to read this fiction, it's a very orginal idea, but there are some twists in that there is NO YAOI.  
  
Joey: There better not be, and besides what's with this story to make you have a warning?  
  
JoeyWheelerPup: Nothing  
  
Joey: Are you sure?  
  
JoeyWheelerPup: Quite sure, now to the story, as you probably know...  
  
Summary: When Joey gets on Bakura's bad side, he is turned into the one thing he thought he would never be, a Mutt, to break the curse he must kiss his true love, and this girl seems so close yet, how can he get to her when he's in the arms of Kaiba?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Puppy Tails  
  
" Now Kaiba, there is only one way to settle this and that is to.......RUN!" Joey took off running down the hall way of the school, being chased by a very ticked off CEO of Kaiba corp right on his tail.  
  
" Ahhhhh" Joey yelled as he skidded around the corner, just barely hitting the wall, or losing his footing.  
  
"It's was just some cafateria food, it's not like I had much of a choice, I was dared" Joey yelled back to a gaining CEO  
  
" Well then I don't have much of a choice to pound you into the ground your running on" Kaiba growled to Joey.  
  
" Ha you have to catch me first" Joey tauntingly grinned back, I mean what's a guy to do if he is dared by his closes friend.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
" FOOD FIGHT!!!" yelled some kid from the cafateria, soon the whole school was indugled with flying food particles.  
  
" Now guys were going to get into trouble" Yugi stated as he watched Tristan, Joey and Tea throw food around at unsuspecting kids. Suddenly he was hit dead on, straight in the face from Tristan. Giving one big glare for such a little guy, Yugi started throwing food as well.  
  
Tristan and Joey were back to back, throwing food at others that dare go by or try and hit them, they looked out for one another, or so Joey thought.  
  
" Hey Joey?" Tristan yelled back  
  
" What?"  
  
" Do you see Kaiba over there?" Tristan pointed to were Kaiba was sitting in one of the cafateria corners reading a book, he's always reading, doesn't he have a life.  
  
"Yeah, what about him?" Joey asked interested  
  
"Well, I dare you to throw your revolting vegetables at him, you know your turnips" Tristan made a disgusting face as he said the word 'turnip'.  
  
"WHAT?! no way, do you know what Kaiba would do if he caught any kid trying to do that? And just because it's me he'll use his entire strength against me"  
  
" Come on Joey, I double dare you" Tristan smirked  
  
"DARN"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Joey dodged the food that was being thrown everywhere, it was like a battle feild just to get by, just for a stupid dare to get Mr. I'm-to-rich-and- powerful-for-you over there. When he was directly in front of Kaiba, he planned to hit him hard and fast.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!" Joey yelled, Kaiba snapped his attention up to see a plate of food flying towards him, he didn't even have time to duck before, Yam....  
  
The whole room went silent, even the teachers that were trying to settle the kids down didn't move, there were whispering that someone would actually mess with the Seto Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba quickly whipped of the waisted food from his face, his face red with embarrasment and out right rage. Kaiba scanned the area, until his eyes landed on Joey standing right in front of him, like a deer caught in the head lights.  
  
"MUTT!!!!"  
  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
(Joey's Pov)  
  
And that's how it happened, now here I am being chaced by the guy who will most likely kill me when he catches me, and I know he will catch me. I doomed!!!!!  
  
I make a sharp turn around the corner trying to lose the in rage CEO's flying flames, oh I never seen him so mad before, he's never used physical force on me, yet....  
  
As I was paying attention to what I was doing, I had a collsion with something, and that's when my life chaged.  
  
I landed with a thud on the ground I think I also took the person I bumped into with me, for when I opened my eyes again, I saw Ryou struggling from under me.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ryou" I apologize before trying to run off, but I didn't make it very far, when a hand reached out and grabbed me.  
  
'Oh please don't let it be Kaiba' I turn around to look straight in the face of, what Bakura, I thought I was just talking to Ryou.  
  
"Foolish mortal, make a cluse of me and think you can just walk off without the consequences, I don't think so" Bakura said darkly  
  
'Oh great I'm in deep trouble than when I began'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Joey: THAT'S IT?  
  
JoeyWheelerPup: Yeah that's it for now, next chapter will be longer I promise, you'll see what will happen to you,a nd you'll meet the only gril that can save you  
  
Joey: I hope I like her  
  
JoeyWhelerPup: Trust me, I'll make you like her *Laughs evily*  
  
Joey: Eep help *Runs behind Zelda_Jewels*  
  
Zelda_Jewel: Hey don't come crying to me, remember my stories Mutt *Calls Kaiba to her side*  
  
Joey: Yipe *Runs back to JoeyWheelerPup*  
  
Kaiba: What's the matter Mutt to afraid?  
  
Joey: No, it's just that your Zelda_Jewel's Kaiba, she makes you sadistic  
  
Kaiba: Glad you noticed  
  
JoeyWheelerPup: Don't worry I'll protect you *Hugs Joey*  
  
*Turns to Audience*  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter, please review and NO FLAMES 


	2. Pursuance

**JoeyWheelerPup:** Sorry it took so long to update I had writers block and my sister never helped me (glares over at ZeldaJewel)

**Joey:** MAKE HER PAY...LOOK WHAT SHE DID TO ME IN HER STORY

**JoeyWheelerPup:** I know...but then again she did help me start this

**Joey:** WHAT?!...Are you saying once again I doomed

**JoeyWheelerPup**: Never...I'll protect you (Hugs Joey until his eyes pop out) Oh and for helping me ZeldaJewel (Gives ZeldaJewel a Seto plushie)

**ZeldaJewel**: YEAH!! (Squeezes Seto Plushie)

**Joey**: Alright enough...get to da story

**JoeyWheelerPup:** Alright keep your shirt on...wait...take it off

**Joey:** If it would get the story moving faster (takes off shirt)

**JoeyWheelerPup:** (Faints)

**_Pursuance_**

Kaiba ran through out the halls of Domino high searching for "the mutt". Many students looked at the C.E.O as he looked for Joey Wheeler(AKA:The Mutt). They instantly knew he was in for a world of pain, Joey that is.

Searching frantically around the high school, Kaiba's eyes narrowed in anger and frustration, wherever that Mutt was his will soon be digging his grave with his tongue,

If anyone dare look the furious CEO in the eyes they would be instantly frozen from his icy glare. A punishment he would rather see fit for the Dog than anyone else. His eyes locked onto a certain tri-headed teen down the hall to his right.

His enemy, his nemesis, his strongest quest for power yet, Yugi Motou

His blood boiled at the memory of his defeat, when he had time in his busy sequel he would challenge him once again, but for now his attention was drawn to finding that third-rate duelist bringing down at his feet like the dog he really was. And the best way to find the Mutt was to get his best friend to talk, a job that would prove to be difficult since Yugi Motou was without doubt a 'noble friend'.

With determination built into his cerulean orbs he marched down the hall. All other students back away, making room for a not so happy CEO. Some whimpered as he went by, others ducked into classrooms for their own safety other gaped over the well-build billionaire (The Girls that is).

"MOTOU, WHERE IS HE?"Kaiba roared

Smashing the small boy into his own locker, holder tightly to the collar of his shirt. Yugi hissed in pain as all contact went straight to his back.

YUGI!...What's happening?

As usual...Joey got Kaiba mad...now Kaiba's looking for information from me...he always does this

Do you want me to take over?

If you don't mind

At that point a blinding light came from Yugi's millennium puzzle, as the small boys figure got a sharper look towards it, eyes narrowed dangerous orbs as hair point straight up on end.

"I don't know what your trying to get at Kaiba...but I suggest you drop it, I will tell you nothing" Yami smirked pushing Kaiba's grasp off his shirt.

"Listen Motou I don't have all day, so I suggest you DROP IT AND TELL ME WERE THE DAMN MUTT RAN OFF TO" Kaiba gritted his teeth watching the darker half smirk in amusement.

"Why would you...of all people...want to find Joey?" the spirit smirk widened at Kaiba's popping vein in his forehead

"I don't see where that's your business" Kaiba growled

"Then I suggest you find someone else to threaten"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS...I FIND HIM MYSELF...IT SHOULD BE THAT HARD THE MUTT DOES LEAVE TRACKS AND A HORRIBLE SMELL" Kaiba yelled irritated as he walked away from the still smirking spirit.

Thanks Yami

No problem...are you taking over again?

Yeah...now I have to go save Joey before Kaiba kills him

As always

Yeah, I can see it when their old and crippled they'll still chase each other down in their wheel chairs, and I'll have to chase down the two so as not to kill each other in my wheel chair

Haha yeah they would have probably died of boredom if they didn't have each other to bug

You can say that again...well thanks for your help

I'm always here for you my light

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SAYING?!" Joey asked out of pure shock and fear watching Bakura speak in a language he had never learn, sure he could speak Japanese, French, and English, but he had never heard something for words.

Bakura's eyes stayed focused on his chant, knowing full well that 'Joey' was backing away, and he just loved the terror coming from his voice he thrived off others fears and pains and he was no different. How dare he knock him over...what's he trying to prove that he was weak, that he could be pushed around, well not this tomb robber.

Wicked brown eyes flew open, instantly their gaze was on Joey, his millennium ring glowing brightly before the two of them, shaking furiously from the tension.

A sharp light flashed from the ring striking Joey straight in his chest. With a painful yelp Joey went flying backwards landing on back. The wind was forcefully knocked out of him.

"That will teach you not to mess with me...puppy" Bakura grinned sadistically down at the blonde who was wheezing and gasping for any type of air he could take in, but yet it seemed that it was all in vain.

Hissing at the extreme pain from his back he slowly got back to his feet, he had no clue what he even did to deserve that, I mean he did say sorry after all!

Dusting himself off he grumbled at what a horrible day he had been having so far, he just prayed that the afternoon class would start anytime soon, that way he would be able to just go home and die. What else could go wrong?

"Mutt, there you are, come here NOW" Kaiba yelled from across the hall, pointing to the spot at his feet like he was calling to some dog, at that point Joey found he air and he all of a sudden had this urge to run for his life.

"I think I'll pass Kaiba"Joey yelled from the opposite side of the hall, his finger pointing accusingly at Kaiba.

"Don't kid me...dogs always obey their masters" Kaiba smirked

"Well I guess I'll just have to teach you who your master is"

"Kaiba!" Joey face turned red with anger. If you looked close enough you could see steam coming from his ears. "One of these days I'll ..."

"Are you threatening me Wheeler?"

"What if I am?!" Joey growled, it came like an old western movie facing each other down on opposite sides of the hall.

"I'll give you to three and if you not over here...I'll have to come over there and retrieve my puppy myself...then you will wish you had come over here in the first place. One" Kaiba slowly counted.

"Your not scaring me" Joey crossed his arms over his chest in a manner of a stubborn child

"Two" Kaiba smirked wickedly

"N-Not working K-Kaiba" Joey was sort of getting nervous, I mean Kaiba wouldn't really hurt him...would he?

"THREE" Kaiba growled advancing over to where Joey stood

"AAAAAHHHHHH" Joey took off as fast as he could, yet it seemed like that his own feet left him behind, his eyes widened at the sight of Kaiba coming to him.

Finally the other half of his body caught up with the bottom part, he tried to make sharp turns in every corner he could but it seemed like that bastard had a beeper on him...Baka.

"Joey...quickly over here" Joey looked to his right to see Yugi waving him into a dark corner of the school and he was quiet willing to follow

Each held their breaths as Kaiba went speeding bye them, making sure that Kaiba had not spotted them.

Dropping not so gracefully on the ground Joey went to catch his breath once again.

"Joey I told you that food fight was a bad idea" Yugi whined taking a seat next to his best friend.

"It's not like you weren't in it too and besides I had to I was double dared...oh that reminds me I have to kill Tristan later"

"You should really think of leaving Kaiba alone"

"LEAVE KAIBA ALONE...HE'S THE ONE ALWAYS BUGGING ME" Joey protested in his name.

"I tell you guys, you live to make each others life a living waste land"

"Yeah but hey I would be out of a job if Kaiba and I didn't bug each other"

"Well I think his gone so I think it's safe to say we can come out"

"Yeah Yugi I need to talk to Yami"

"Yami? Why would you need to talk to him?"

"Uh...well...I ran into Bakura...and well he was talking...in a different tongue and all..."

Before Joey could finish the lunch bell rang the symbol that afternoon classes were about to being.

"I guess you'll have to talk to him later, let's get to class"

"Ok Yug" Joey followed Yugi towards the class...the class that he both shared with Yugi and...Kaiba.

This is not his day, but little did he know that it would get far worse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NEXT CHAPTER**: What will Kaiba have in store for Joey once he enters the classroom? And why does he have an urge to drink from the toliet?

**JoeyWheelerPup:** (Comes around) Uh...I had a dream...I dreamed that Joey had his shirt off

**Joey:** You weren't dreaming I did (Stands there with shirt still off)

**JoeyWheelerPup:** (Drools...then faints again)


End file.
